Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School
by Princesssparkleberry
Summary: Hey if you're interested in reading this story, or you already are reading this, please read the fanfiction Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School by PrincessSparkles101 which is my other account. Thanks!
1. Introduction

**Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School**

By: Princesssparkleberry

 _Hello everyone!_

 _This is my first fanfic so I hope it's enjoyable._

Here's some info on this story:

Main characters- _Bella and Edward_

Other semi-important characters- _Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett._

There are also going to be the parents and a few Twilight series characters too.

Pairs- _Bella, Edward; Alice Jasper; Rosalie, Emmett; Esme, Carlisle._

Blurb: The famous daughter of the trillionaires, Charlie and Renee Swan, is going to attend the most prestigious boarding school in the U.S., West Coast Academy.

The Cullens have been attending West Coast Academy for 3 years and are going to start senior year after the summer's over. Emmett Cullen is a teddy bear in disguise with his warm, ice queen of a girlfriend, Rosalie Hale. Alice is a crazy shopaholic who can bend the will of almost anyone, and loves to host and plan parties. Jasper is a mysterious boy who just moved to West Coast Academy, seems in pain, and works at a coffee shop. Edward is a troubled, lonely boy who recently lost the girl he loved. Bella is a rich girl who doesn't like spending tons of money, hates attention, is probably the clumsiest person on earth. Will fate somehow bring a boy, a girl and a crazy family together at the fancy boarding school?

Rated T just to be safe if I add anything in the future...

Enjoy!

::::: Plz review! :::::


	2. Chapter 1 - Bella POVEdward POV intro

Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School

By: Princesssparkleberry

Chapter 1

 **A/N: This A/N is Optional to Read.**

 _I'm just going to say... ENJOY and plz review!_

 _Now on with the story..._

* * *

 **Bella POV**

Um... let's see...

I guess I'm sorta rich, okay, okay, I'm one of, I mean the richest kid in the country.

My parents, Charlie and Renee Swan, yes the Swans, they're trillionaires who own, and can spend, way more than my liking.

We live in this mansion about the size of a castle, but more modern with more glass then wall.

I don't have many friends, which is odd, considering the fact that I'm everyone's "ideal" kid.

Well I guess I have friends, but I'm pretty sure they only like me because, well hello, this is Isabella Swan, daughter of the richest couple in the country. So their not really my friends

Jessica I would say is the best of the "friends" I have. I mean Lauren, Leah, Amber, and Cora aren't that bad, at least to me.

I always see them sneering at the unpopular kids at our high school or "Losers" as Lauren calls them, and shooting insults by the second!

Really without my name and riches, I'd be the kids they insult and sneer at.

On my first day of school, before anyone knew my full name of course, a few boys looked at me, some wolf whistling and calling me a looker (Ew).

It got worse when they found out just who I was.

Jessica and Lauren were constantly trying to fill me in about all the boys, "helplessly" in love with me as they said.

Some of them were cute, and I tried dating a few, but they just didn't interest me... at all. Not to sound harsh or anything, but they just don't feel like 'the one'.

It's lunch right now, and I'm sitting at the popular table.

The food here sucks, but that's why I bring my own lunch, or the butler guy does.

He seriously follows me around EVERYWHERE. He's like a stalker except my parents pay him loads to do it because I need to be "as safe as possible".

Anyway, Jessica I think is talking about Mike Newt, or Newton again, the love of her life that doesn't even know she exists. Sadly.

Lauren is making out with this guy who keeps squeezing her chest area, EW!

There's also this really disturbing guy next to me that keeps staring at me and opening and closing his mouth like he's trying to work up the courage to say something.

Other than that, the kids at my table are either kissing, hitting on one an other, or gossiping about clothes and lies.

I think I pity everyone here.

"Miss Swan?" The butler, I honestly don't know his name, he won't tell me a single thing about him. He's not important enough.

All I know is he's one of my mom's many friends husbands who didn't have a good chance at getting a better job.

"Yes?" He looked at the weird device my parents gave him to contact him and discuss matters like... lemme see... me. UGH.

"Your parents have very important matters to discuss with you at the mansion, and they requested to see you right away." He gestured to the door, "The limo is waiting right outside."

I sighed, most of the table was watching curiously. Whatever.

"Okay, do you have my bag?" He nodded.

* * *

The drive back was mostly uneventful, I just listened to my playlist with classical music like Clair de lune and other Debussy music.

The guy driver, David, opened the door and escorted me into the mansion and led me with the butler into the main living room.

"You're dismissed." My mother, Renee, said courteously to the two men as they slipped out of the room.

"Isabella, my dear." Renee embraced me as my father sat awkwardly on the couch.

He was never one to show much affection for people, after all he was a very high positioned man and was not known for being, well, soft.

"Hello Isabella, how was school?" Charlie asked, obviously uninterested.

"Same as always." I responded with my usual answer.

I turned to Renee, "What's the important news you called me here for mother?"

She shared a smile with Charlie, "Darling we got you into the most eligible, prestigious boarding school in the United States!" She squealed.

"So I have to go?" I asked shocked, a boarding school? The best one? Renee's face fell a bit, "I mean like do I get a choice in this all?"

"Of course not darling!" Renee answered me, well I guess I expected that...

I looked to my father, silently begging him for help with my eyes. It usually works. Please please please!

Charlie gave me a half smile, "Now Isabella, I can't get you out of this one, your mother and I both went to this boarding school," he gave Renee a smile, "You just have to go."

I sighed, "But-but, this must've cost thousands, no millions of dollars!" Money and spotlight? Kill me now! "Please don't make me go!" I pleaded them.

I knew my argument was useless though, my parents had money to buy basically everything in the world.

To some, all the money in the world would be the perfect dream, to me...

Let's just say I get too much spotlight, recognition, and no one acts normally around me. It's like I'm their queen!

Renee gave me the 'you need to start spending more money' look again, "Isabella don't worry, we didn't have to pay, the headmaster said she was honored to have you."

Wow me?

"Though," Renee started, "we could afford for you to attend this school easily and you know it. Sometimes I worry about you sweetie."

Oh great the 'Be Social and Spend More Money Talk'.

It's not MY fault I don't like talking to her friend's annoying daughters, always acting like I'm their ruler, or pretending I don't exist.

And don't even think I would go shopping with them! Though it can be fun, I'm pretty sure shopping with obnoxious brats for lingerie I never end up buying is not on my favorite things to do list. At all.

"One of my friend's daughters attends West Coast Academy too, her name is Alice, I believe you've met before, at young age of course, you were such good friends..." Renee droned on.

Oh yeah, great, another one of my "friends".

I'm SO dreading boarding school, the richest kid in the U.S. attending the most prestigious boarding school in the country. That's definitely going to attract attention.

Did I mention I HATE attention?!

* * *

 **Edward POV**

"Whatever Alice me and Mr. Eddiekins don't care, now scram." Lauren shooed Alice away.

Alice just left, I guess she was used to it.

Lauren forced my lips open and tried to french kiss me.

What did I care?

She was just another girl that I'd been with for far too long.

"Babe, I'm breaking up with you."

Lauren shot up in the air as straight as a pin, "WHAT?!" She screeched, causing heads to turn.

She lowered herself onto my lap, and batted her eyelashes, then pretended to be hurt, "Oh Eddie you wouldn't?"

"Sorry Lauren," I pushed her off me, "It's not me it's you."

Wait did I say that wrong? Oh, right.

It's supposed to be it's not you it's me. Oops. Whatever.

I guess I've just never been the same since she left, Tanya, it still hurt to say her name.

And baby Bree. I hated that name, but she was my kid. Of course I'd never met her, but that was the name Tanya chose.

We'd been dating almost three years during high school at WCA which most seniors like me call West Coast Academy. Freshman through Junior.

Junior year was when we got more serious. She stayed some nights over at my house. My family loved her like she was their own.

She was the love of my life.

Three months into her pregnancy she announced it to me, my family, and her family.

Both of our parents were a bit hesitant at first, but then they accepted it.

We went shopping for little Bree. Tanya said she was going to be a girl, mother instincts I think.

Then when she was four months pregnant, she changed.

She stopped talking to me, her parents were always giving me these weird looks, almost apologetic and confused I think.

About a week later Tanya visited me, asked to go on a walk with me.

She was leaving with her family, moving so far away, and I wouldn't know where or see Bree.

Tanya had told me, "Maybe we'll come back and you can meet Bree, maybe." She ran off then, talking to herself, leaving me alone in the middle of the trail, lost and beyond repair.

All I could remember before she left was that she mumbled something along the lines of, "If she's yours." I didn't under stand it though, I couldn't make sense of it.

I had to tell the news to my family, it was the most heart breaking experience I'd ever been through.

Every time I saw a baby I broke down crying. I never smiled, laughed, had much fun.

She became my light. She gave me hope. She gave me a family. Then she took everything away.

I grew apart from my family, stopped making Alice laugh, losing the special connection I had with my twin, Emmett, and worst of all, rarely talking to my parents.

Most of the time I ate out, hung with different girls, never laid around with the fear of a Tanya repeat, I was on my own.

No family, no best friends. True I was the most popular guy at WCA, I had the girls all over me, and the boys beyond jealous.

But got rid of everything I loved.

I stopped playing the piano, I never even looked at a music CD or Ipod, and it was like books didn't exist.

I lost myself.

I should've gotten over Tanya already, but that was the girl I loved, the baby was mine too!

I just wish I could find somebody to love, not a slut like Lauren and her pesky little friends who only cared about kissing and getting drunk with guys.

Me? I just want to find the perfect girl, pretty, but one that had wits too, and was charming, and had a heart.

Enough of a heart not to leave the guy who's baby your pregnant with, the guy you said you loved!

I kicked a box of stuff I loved, my old possessions.

I wish everything could go back to the way it was.

"EDWARD!" My little sister screamed. She was short, pixie-like as some kids at West Coast Academy described her. She had jet black hair, almost like the vampire in the movie Twilight. She was obsessed with fashion, eating too much candy (or too much coffee) and going haywire, and annoying me. Or she used to.

Now she just does what I say to do, even listens to the sluts that throw themselves at me.

I do listen to Alice sometimes. If I'm not destined to have the life I've always dreamed of, at least I can hear about Alice's.

"Guess what?" Alice didn't wait for me to respond, she knew I probably wouldn't, "Rose and I are getting a new roomie!"

She squealed so high pitched I had to protect my ears by plugging them, "Mom said that we're going to have a dinner to celebrate summer and my new roomie!"

"I have to come?" I didn't really want to come but, free food. I'd also know the details about the summer party that our family's throwing this year.

I said I never had fun anymore but that was the one exception.

* * *

"Her names Isabella, Ooh Rose, maybe she'll let us call her Izzy, or even Isa!" Alice was, in my opinion, way too excited about this room mate thing.

Rosalie or Rose as we usually called her, just nodded along with Alice, entering the conversation to talk about what Isabella, or Izzy, or Isa or something was going to look like and her fashion.

Rosalie is Emmett's girlfriend. She is probably one of the hottest girls at WCA.

Of course Emmett was wrapped around her finger the minute they started talking.

She seems like a bitter, cold ice queen that hates everything and everyone, but she's really sweet once you get to know her.

She unlike Alice, cares about who I date and hates almost all the girls at our school.

Rosalie makes many girls self conscious about their selves, and she does attract quite the amount of boys who back away as Emmett comes near

Don't get me wrong, Emmett's like a teddy bear, but in disguise.

He is way more muscular than me, he has dark, short, curly hair and dark, almost black, eyes.

Emmett's also the captain of the football team and has probably never lost anything to anyone... ever.

He was kind of the prankster in the family, once he put nail polish in thousands of plastic cups covering the whole floor.

I got to my bed after a lot of cursing and with two very shiny and colorful feet.

He doesn't really prank me anymore because, well you know why.

Dinner was alright, but everything's kinda empty right now.

It's the start of summer, time to get our three person dorm rooms ready and decorated, a bit more I guess and shop for clothes.

And the summer party of course, we got voted to host so I guess Alice would be satisfied and busy for a while, she loves planning and hosting basically everything.

She pouts when she doesn't get what she wants and uses her puppy eyes!

Though I'm immune to them because, well I'm her brother, and it doesn't work on Emmett either.

I shared a dorm with Emmett and some other guy who has yet to move in.

I took my key and walked through the luxurious living room and into my bedroom.

The dorm rooms were certainly a sight to see, but you get used to it after your first year.

I fell onto my bed and stared at the ceiling.

One thing's for certain, this year was going to be different, I don't know how or why, but I just have a feeling.

At least I hope this year will be different.

* * *

 **END of CHAPTER**

 _Hey guys, hope you all enjoyed Rich and Popular Meets Boarding School._

 _If you have any suggestions or ideas for any future chapters plz PM me or review if you are lazy and don't feel like logging in (like me)._

 _Also, at the beginning of this chapter it said something like,_

 ** _A/N:_**

 _If you see that plz read it, if it says_

 ** _A/N: This A/N is Optional to Read_**

 _Then you don't need to read it unless you want to, if it says_

 ** _A/N: This A/N is Important Plz Read_**

 _Then plz do read it I will need to tell or inform you of something._

Thanks and Review plz!

-Princesssparkleberry

(:


	3. Important Update

Hey guys!

I'm so sorry, but there is a glitch on this account that doesn't let me add anymore stories so it you would like to continue reading this story please go my new fanfiction account,

 **PrincessSparkle101** and hopefully the story will be up by Friday (May 10, 17).

Thanks and hopefully you finish reading!

-Princesssparkleberry (now PrincessSparkle101)


End file.
